


Officer and a Gentlemech

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cute, Devotion, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve will not leave his Commander behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer and a Gentlemech

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from tea-for-your-troubles (my tumblr wifu)
> 
> i love Steve... he's adorable...

Steve ran as fast as his legs could carry him, shots rang through the air as he ducked and weaved between combatants, obstacles and energy blasts. He had to get to him… he had to get to the commander. Starscream had yelled through the com link that he had been wounded, demanding a ground bridge evac. But apparently he was hold up somewhere where the Nemesis sensors could not lock onto him. Though they had been ordered back, the lone Vheiacon had split form his group and went in search for the seeker while Megatron and his other officers fought…

“Sir!” Steve yelled happily when he finely found him nestled in a rock formation, the din of battle not far off

“Wha-? Where did you come form?!” The Slender mech snapped, both in surprise and pain. His wing nearly hanging completely off and his leg badly bent, Energon everywhere

“I err, got separated form my squad. Miss our bridge out.” He lied, as he helped the injured mech up, shamefully taking pleasure at his closeness.

“Huuuungh!” Starscream groaned lowly, he was clearly in a lot of pain and clung to the subordinate almost desperately. “Humm… lucky for me it would seem…”

Steve helped his commander move further way form the battle, he felt the warmth of his armour, the smell of the flyer grade Energon that coated his body and the wonderful, wonderful feeling of the slender, beautiful mech pressing into him for support.

“Don’t worry sir, I’ll get you home safe.” He said, holding him a little firmer, despite his pain the Wing commander chuckled.

“Of that… I have no doubt Steve…”


End file.
